Stolen Dreams and Karate Kicks
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: Jack and Kim transfer to Seaford High for their high school years. They meet through some new firends, and instantly click. What will happen when Kim discovers that Jack has a girlfriend? Based on my real-life story. R&R Please peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, for those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Kayla. If you know me from my other stories, most likely Victorious, possibly iCarly, then you've probably noticed my absence on Fanfiction lately. Actually, not even lately, it's been probably over a year by now. I apologize profusely for my hiatus, but I just became uninterested in my stories, and eventually abandoned them. Anyways, I recently began watching Kickin' It, and have totally fallen in love with the Kick pairing. So, I decided I would take a situation I am actually in right now, and make it into a fan fiction for my fellow Kick lovers. Sorry for the long note, here's my story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It or any of the characters**

**Author POV**

Kim Crawford grew up in a small neighborhood in Seaford. She knew everyone, and everyone was very friendly. She never had to worry about people in her neighborhood being mean to her. But at school was a different story. She was a bit of an outcast. She wasn't ugly; of course not. Sure, she wasn't the skinniest, but who cared about that? She wasn't mean, she wasn't weird. Her only difference, you ask? She wasn't a prissy little girly girl who obsessed over clothes and boys. She was more of a tom-boy. She loved sports, and was really good at them too. Her favorite was karate. In 6th grade was when the other kids began picking on her, and the first place she turned to was karate. She immediately fell in love with it. It let her release her energy in a new, safer way. And she had a good defense mechanism: no one picked on her any more. So that's Kim Crawford for you. But that was just middle school.

Jack Brewer grew up in Delaware. He used to do a little karate when he was younger, but he gave up on that when he moved to Seaford. That is where he discovered his love of skateboarding. He was also somewhat of a rebel. He had one of those "too cool for you" attitudes, and was a bit of a slacker. But not to too much of an extreme. He did things he absolutely had to do. Like homework and other school things. But he could care less about his chores. His room was a mess. His mom eventually gave up on nagging him to clean his room. His dad? He had died a couple years back from some cancer. That's when they moved to Seaford. To get away from the place that reminded them so much of what they had lost. And there's the middle school Jack for you.

Little did either of them know that high school had the power to change both of their lives forever. Middle school had been a rough road for them both, but high school was about to be the biggest roller coaster of all: when they learned about love heart break. Heart break on a level much greater than any other heart break they had possibly dealt with before. And love that could withstand even the worst of times.

**Kim's POV**

I was happy with my middle school. By eighth grade, I had managed to make some pretty great friends. I wasn't having as much of the whole bullying issue. And I had even gotten my black belt at the Black Dragon dojo. Life was good. Then, near the end of the year, my mom told me about this amazing opportunity to go to a school in the middle of Seaford. It would be much nicer than the high school I would go to, and it offered skateboarding and karate clubs, which my school definitely did not have. It took me awhile to decide; how do you choose between friends and sports? Eventually, I realized that I could make new friends, and I accepted the offer. Little did I know at the time, going to this school was the best decision I could possibly make.

**Jack POV**

Near the end of eighth grade, my mom told me I would be transferred to a new school, more near the middle of Seaford. I did not want to go at all. Leave my friends behind? My favorite skate park? Of course I didn't want to do that! But my mom told me I had no choice. She also told me that they offered karate and skateboarding clubs there: "You could make new friends at the clubs!" Lame. But I told her I'd do it, just to make her happy. She'd never been quite the same since dad had died…

**Kim POV**

The last day of eighth grade was awful. Everyone was in tears, and I didn't want to see any of them go. We all promised to keep in touch, and that this wouldn't break our friendship in any way. The saddest moment was when the final bell rang. We all said our final goodbyes and went our separate ways. I walked to the car where my parents were waiting for me, and hopped in. Goodbye middle school, I'll miss you…

**The following fall**

**Jack POV**

Seaford High School. I walked into the school on the first day, observing my new surroundings for the next four years. It was a fairly large school, but not the biggest I'd ever seen. I looked at my schedule. The first class we had to go to was our Homerooms. I had some teacher called Ms. Jude. Because it was the first day, I figured that nobody would really know where they were going either. I began snooping around, looking for someone headed to the same place I was. Finally, I saw a medium-height, pudgy, African-American kid with the same name on their paper. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, my name is Jack," I smiled and stuck out my hand. He shook my hand and smiled back.

"I'm Eddie. Nice to meet you, Jack," He answered.

"Well, I happened to notice that we're going to the same homeroom, do you happen to know where it is?" I asked, hoping that he at least had an idea of where he was going.

"Nah, sorry. But you know, I think my friend Milton knows where her homeroom is…" he began scanning the hallways for his friend, and I shrugged off the fact that his name couldn't be any nerdier (**A/N I don't think that's a word…sorry**). Suddenly, he does a bit of a double take, and points towards a tall, skinny boy with red hair, and my suspicions were confirmed. He had a very nerdy sense about him.

"Milton!" Eddie called for his friend, and motioned for him to come over to us.

"What's up, Eddie?" the boy said, with a very nerd-like voice.

"This is my new friend, Jack, and we were just wondering if you knew where Ms. Jude's classroom is," Milton looked at me a little weirdly when Eddie said "friend", but nevertheless, he smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, I was just on my way there too. And nice to meet you Jack, I'm Milton," he stuck out his hand and I shook it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. All three of us walked to our homeroom together, and we got to know each other a little better. I discovered that they were both karate kids—in fact, that was how they first became friends. They trained at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo every day after school together, with their other friend Jerry, and their Sensei, Rudy. I asked them if Jerry was in the homeroom with us, but they told me he was in Mr. Kudu's homeroom. I was a little disappointed, because their friend sounded pretty cool, but I figured I'd probably meet him eventually anyways. We got to the homeroom, and class started. I sat in my chair, fully prepared for the longest day ever.

**Kim POV**

I walked through the doors of Seaford High, into the unfamiliar world of high school. I didn't see any familiar faces. I looked at my paper to see what classroom I was in for homeroom. Mr. Kudu. Being the first day, I had no idea where any of the classrooms were, and I began to panic a little bit. I guess it showed, because a boy a little taller than me, with dark, curly hair, obviously of Latino heritage, came up to me and offered some help.

"Hey chica," he winked, "couldn't help but notice you seemed a little lost. Where ya headed?" Ugh, not one of _those _guys. Oh well, I'd rather not start of on the wrong foot. Besides, he could be of help.

"Uhhh, Mr. Kudu's room… you know where that is?" I asked, hoping he would know where to go.

"Right this way," he smirked and motioned down the hallway, "I'm Jerry by the way. And you are?"

"Kim," I answered. We walked together to the classroom, and talked a lot. He told me all about his karate dojo, and his awesome friends he made there. They sounded like some pretty cool people. When we got to the room, I saw a group of other girls, and walked over to introduce myself. They accepted me pretty quickly, and I realized that I was already beginning to like this school a lot more than anticipated.

**A/N WOW. I started writing this, thinking it would be a one-shot, then realized that I was writing much more than I thought! Anyways, this story is based off of my relationship with my friend, except with different characters and personalities. The guy in real life does have a dad, neither of us do karate, we don't skateboard, and we didn't transfer schools just for the heck of it—it's actually a, as they say, "smart school" within our city. Anyways, I plan on making this story pretty long now, so comment your opinions and let me know what you think! Don't worry, after this chapter, my A/N's will come few and far between. Much Love! Xoxo peanutbutterpickle22 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the insanely long wait for this chapter! I've been super busy lately; with midterms coming up and all…I tried to make it extra good because I felt so bad about the wait. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Kickin' It is like my social life…I don't have it! Jkjk, but seriously I don't own Kickin' It…unfortunately. **

**Author POV**

About two weeks into the school year, Jack and Kim had finally gotten used to their new school. Kim had made a lot of girl friends, but she was still closest with Jerry and his friends from the dojo, because she just tended to get along with sporty people better. Jack had made some guy friends who shared his love of skateboarding, but for some reason he found himself talking to his karate-loving friends more. The skateboarders here were total idiots, and were always getting into trouble. He stayed connected with skateboarding, but he wondered what it would be like to continue with karate…

**Kim POV**

I walked into the lunchroom, looking around for my friends' table. I saw Jerry, Milton, and Eddie sitting together and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I said when I got to the table.

"Sure Kim, what's up?" Eddie answered.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to join your dojo…"I asked, trailing off at the end. Milton and Eddie seemed like they were going to say yes, but Jerry cut them off.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. We can't let just anyone walk into our dojo. We need to make sure you're qualified. You any good?" He said cockily.

"Well, I trained back in my hometown for a long time, and I would say I'm pretty good," I said with an innocent smile.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see," he began, "drop by our dojo after school, and we'll spar."

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked, genuinely concerned I would knock his brain out if I were to fight him.

"Oh I'm sure," he answered cockily yet again.

**Jack POV**

After school was almost over one day** (think: in between your 2****nd**** to last and final period)**, I was walking around the halls looking for my friends. I finally found them, crowded around a locker talking together. I had talked to my mom the night before, and she thought it would be a great idea for me to switch back into karate. She had never quite approved of my skateboarding fetish—she thought it was too dangerous. So, I walked over to my friends to ask them about possibly joining their karate dojo.

"Hey guys!" I shouted across the hall, and then began walking towards them. They all looked over in my direction and motioned me over. "Hey, can I have something to ask you…" I began.

"Yeah, what is it?"asked Milton.

"Well, I was wondering if it could be at all possible for me to join your guys' dojo. I've been realizing lately that I thought it would be neat to pick up on my old love of karate," I explained to them. They all looked a little surprised, and I realized that I had never told them that I did karate back where I was from.

"Sure Jack, we're always looking for new people," Milton said.

"Wait a minute," Jerry began. I rolled my eyes. "We can't just let anyone in! We have to make sure he's top-notch enough for our dojo." Milton and Eddie looked at him weirdly.

"Me and you. At the dojo. We'll spar, and see if you're worthy of joining our dojo," he said in a very cocky tone. I just shrugged and nodded a little. I felt like it probably wasn't worth my breath to tell him that I'm actually not terrible. See, what a lot of people don't know, even my mom, is that I never completely stopped with karate. Yes, I did quit, but I continued learning. I had neighbors, and some relatives as well that knew a lot about the sport. They helped me get a lot better, and I'm technically at black belt level, even though I never quite officially received my black belt.

After the last class had ended, I headed over to the dojo. I skateboarded through the outdoor mall it was located in, until a security guard caught me and told me to stop skating. I walked the rest of the way and stopped in front of the door. I looked up. "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts" was in green letters over the door. The entire front was basically all windows, so I could see inside. I saw that Eddie, Milton and Jerry were there, talking to some girl. They had never told me about a girl at their dojo. She was real pretty. I could really only see her profile view, but I could tell she was gorgeous. Blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, very pale, and just very pretty in all. She was wearing jean capris, and a blue tank top, with a light pink tank top peeking out underneath. I never quite understood girls' fashion… why wear two tank tops? I opened up the door and walked in, and everyone turned to look at me.

**Kim POV**

"Come on guys! I just want to get started! What are we waiting for anyways?" I asked. I was becoming very exasperated, as the guys continued to stall for no real reason. I was getting really frustrated. "I didn't come here just to stand around all day!"

"Just hold your horses, chica!" Jerry said for the one millionth time since we had been there. I bet he was getting pretty frustrated too. Suddenly, Eddie started smiling really weirdly. I heard the door open. A familiar-looking boy walked in the door, and I couldn't help but stare. He was hot! He had longish, dark brown hair, two moles, and brown eyes. He was a little on the tan side, and had an almost skater look to him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a dark purple v-neck shirt. He walked over towards us, and I swear he was checking me out too. I crossed my arms a bit on my lip a little bit.

"Hey, I don't think we've met," he began, "I'm Jack. Jack Brewer." He smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake it. I grabbed his hand and smiled back. He has such a nice smile.

"I'm Kim Crawford," I said, still smiling. I realized I still had a hold of his hand, and blushed a little then let go. We just kind of stood there awkwardly for a little while, until we were interrupted by Jerry.

"Okay guys, so I know I told both of you that you would be sparring with me, but we thought it would be fun if you guys sparred against each other. Ya know, sort of to break the ice between you," he smirked and looked at us. Jack glanced at me and then snapped at Jerry.

"What?! No! I can't spar against Kim! I just met her! I would feel bad if I beat her, and I would just be embarrassed if she beat me!" he began raging at Jerry. I was a little taken aback by that. What does he have against girls?

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted Jack's little outburst, "you think that I'm not as good at karate just because I'm a girl?" I put a hand on my hip and gave him a "seriously?" kind of look. He looked a little shocked at what I said. He froze, not knowing what to say, so I just turned and walked back to get changed. He followed me shortly after, but he went into the guy's changing room, obviously.

When I came out, he was already out on the mat, stretching and warming up. I joined him, loosening up so I wouldn't pull any muscles.

When we were both ready, we stood facing each other, and Milton came over and began talking.

"Okay, rules of the fight: no fighting dirty, we're all friends here, we don't want anyone getting hurt…" he continued talking, but I was just looking at Jack's eyes. I was very distracted, and wasn't paying much attention, when…

"Kim!" Milton shouted, trying to get my attention. I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You ready?" Milton asked.

"Ready."

Me and Jack bowed and stepped back a little, getting into position. I could tell he wasn't planning on making the first kick, so I did it for him.

**Author POV**

Jack and Kim battled it out for at least 20 minutes, with Milton, Jerry and Eddie watching closely. Both of them were great at karate. The fight didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon.

**Eddie POV**

While watching Jack and Kim battle it out, I realized that they weren't going to be finished anytime soon, and they seemed to be getting pretty worn out. I decided I should probably step in.

"Enough!" I shouted at my two new friends. They both looked at me, and Kim took advantage of the moment to tackle Jack to the ground.

"Hey! Not fair!" Jack yelled, "Eddie distracted me!" Kim just looked at him and started laughing. Jack looked at her laughing and started laughing at her. Next thing we know, they were just laying on the ground laughing for no reason. Jerry, Milton and I shared a look, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. They could make the greatest couple ever.

**Kim POV**

Jack and I just laid on the mats for awhile, laughing at absolutely nothing and just having a good time. The rest of the guys had gotten bored and left us alone in the dojo. When we finally got control over our laughter, we got up and went to go get changed. Sitting around in a sweaty gi is most definitely not my idea of fun.

When I finally finished changing, Jack was already out there waiting, again. Dang, he changes really fast…or maybe I just get changed slowly. I walked over to where he was sitting, on one of the benches, and we talked for a long time. I was really surprised how much he told me. I learned all about him when he was younger and about his dad. I couldn't believe that he would open up so much to me after just meeting. I think he felt the same thing I did. That instantaneous 'click' when you can just tell that you're going to be best friends. My only problem with that is that I had already developed a little bit of a crush on him…and he was only making me like him more and more…

**Jack POV**

Kim and I talked for a long time. I was really starting to like her. I could tell we would be great friends. I kind of had a little crush on her already, but I wouldn't dare tell her. She probably wouldn't like me back. Of course not.

We talked until day turned to night, and decided we should probably leave. I asked her where she lived and, upon realizing that it was in the direction I was headed, I offered to walk her home. She gladly accepted my offer, and we started walking off together. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even if I couldn't see her very well in the darkness of the night. Too bad I knew she could never like me…right?

**A/N WOW that was also longer than expected, but much needed, because of the long break. I hope you guys are liking this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. Feel free to PM or comment if you have anything to say, like suggestions, critiques, and such. Thanks for reading! Much Love xoxo peanutbutter pickle22**

**~*In honor of the 26 victims of the tragic events in Connecticut. To the friends and family: I send you all the best and all my love and hope. Heaven has gained 26 beautiful angels and the sky has gained 26 shining stars. Never stop dreaming. Always remember your loved ones. Never take anything for granted*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, I noticed that I have like 20 followers, but very few reviews. I'm not complaining or anything, it's just a little disappointing to know that a lot of people read this story, but apparently not enough to review. Maybe just put a little ':)' even, if you're too lazy to review or something, because I know that happens to me a lot. Well, here's the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Author POV**

Kim and Jack began talking a lot after their meeting at the dojo. Unfortunately, they had no classes together, so they didn't see each other at school very much. They even had different lunch schedules. At school, it was mostly just a smile and wave as they passed by in the halls. They would often hang out with the guys outside of school, at the dojo or otherwise, and occasionally just the two of them. They were becoming best friends. Little did they know, they were both beginning to 'fall in like' with the other. They both tried to ignore it, especially Jack. He even went a bit farther than just ignoring the feelings… he tried to diminish them completely.

**Jack POV**

I couldn't like Kim. No. Not happening. She definitely could never like me, and I wasn't about to start down that path. So, I thought I should try to get my mind off of Kim. And what better way to get my mind off of a girl… then with another girl?

I began looking around for another girl who was crush-worthy, and could distract me from Kim. Then I saw her. No, not Kim, but a total crush-worthy girl. She was medium-height, and had blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes, and her hair was tied in some fancy girl-braid. I think it's called a French braid. She was wearing a tight, low-cut shirt, and a short skirt that showed of her gorgeous, long legs. She was every guys dream girl. Definitely not my type, with too much makeup, and obviously a bit of a slut, but enough to get my mind off of Kim. And I knew her too; she's in my biology and world history classes. Her name is Donna Tobin.

**Kim POV**

Jack and I were getting really close, and I kind of liked it. I liked having someone like him that I could talk to about anything. It was a little disappointing that I couldn't see him very much throughout the day. At least we would always be able to hang out after school.

I was walking around after school, trying to find the guys so that we could all head over to the dojo together. I rounded a corner, and immediately turned back around, with my back against the wall. That could NOT be what I thought it was. I stuck my head around the corner, just enough so that I could see what was going on. I couldn't believe it! It was exactly what I thought it was! Jack was flirting with Donna Tobin! That slut…

'But why should I care anyways?' I thought to myself, while furiously walking out of the school, 'it's not like he likes me…and I don't like him, so why should I care? That's right, I shouldn't… _liar_.'

I knew I was lying to myself. I liked Jack. I was just too stupid to see it. I put in my headphones, willing the music to drown out the world around me. I walked all the way to the dojo, by myself. When I got there, I changed, and began blowing off some steam on a punching dummy. I kicked the head of the dummy, and it flew off. Oops. I watched it bounce towards the door, and someone standing in the door stopped the head from going all the way outside. I looked up. It was Jack. Of course. I continued punching and kicking the headless dummy, and Jack just watched me, chuckling.

"You angry?" he asked, giving me his cockiest smirk.

"Just a little," I said, continuing to beat the stuffing out of the punching dummy.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Jack asked, moving cautiously towards me, not getting too close, as he didn't want to be hit.

"Not really…" I said, still punching away.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," Jack said, getting a little frustrated at this point.

"I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" I stopped punching, and went to go sit down on a bench.

"You sure?" he asked one more time.

"Well, it's just…there's this guy I kind of like, and… uhh… you know what, never mind, you don't want to hear about this anyways," I mentally slapped myself for not telling him. _'Chicken', _I heard my thoughts echoing throughout my brain.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk…I'll be here, got it?" Jack reassured me, sitting beside me on the bench.

"Got it," I said, looking down at my hands. Like I could ever talk to him about it…

"Good," he smiled at me, and then got up to get changed. I stood back up and got to work on a new dummy.

***Next Day***

**Jack POV **

I walked into school in the morning, still thinking about what had happened the night before with Kim. Who was this guy she liked? Why didn't she want to talk about it? It seemed so unlike her. We could usually tell each other anything. I know that I haven't known her for that long, but…that's probably it. She didn't want to tell me who she likes when she barely knows me. That must be it. Or maybe it's just someone that I know, and she didn't want me to tell. No, that's not it…she's knows I would never tell. Maybe it's just because she liked me…no. Of course not. Impossible. Just then, I saw Donna walk past.

"Hey Jackie," she looked at me and waved, fluttering her eyelashes a bit. I got up and walked towards her.

"Hey Donna," I walked beside her, smirking and looking into her eyes. Her eyes were kind of ugly. Not the gorgeous brown that Kim had. And her hair…sure it was the same color as Kim's, but just not the same. Kim's is blonde, but not bleach blonde, with brown streaks, and fell in perfect, loose curls…'Shut up Jack! You're supposed to be getting you mind OFF of Kim!' my brain screamed at me. 'But maybe I don't want to,' I argued back…wow, I was going insane, I needed something else to get my mind off Kim.

"So, Jackie, what are you doing this Friday night?" she looks at me flirtatiously and bats her eyes again. Perfect.

"Well, I have karate, but I think I can miss it for a day," I answered smoothly. They wouldn't mind, right?

"Then maybe you could take me out or something?" Donna said, still batting her eyes. It was getting a little annoying, actually.

"How about we go see a movie?" I suggested.

"It's a date," she said, and began walking in a different direction than I was headed, "see you Friday." She looked over her shoulder and winked, then kept walking. I watched after her in awe. I could not wait for that Friday to come…

***The following Monday, after the date***

**Kim POV**

Jack wasn't at karate on Friday, and I didn't hear from him at all over the weekend. I walked in to school Monday morning, planning to find him and ask what happened to him on Friday. We hadn't really talked since I had given him a bit of a cold shoulder that day at the dojo, and I felt like I should've apologized. I walked around the school, searching for Jack. I looked everywhere, almost giving up on trying to find him, when I walked back down the stairs, and there he was, with that slut again. And the worst part? They were HOLDING HANDS. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he just HAD to lean over and kiss her on the cheek. I walked past, because I had to go to my locker, hoping against all hope that they wouldn't notice me.

"Hey Kim!" Jack yells. I clench my teeth, and force a smile, turning around.

"Hey Jack," I smiled and waved at him. He says "one sec," to Donna, then gets up to walk over to me.

"Hey, I didn't hear from you this weekend, how have you been?" he says, as if I was the one who disappeared or something.

"Oh you know, just been chillin'," I said, "Actually, I could say the same for you…why weren't you at karate on Friday?" He looked down, a little sheepishly almost, and then glanced over towards Donna, before meeting my eyes again.

"I was on a date with Donna," he said quickly and quietly. I tried to keep my cool…it didn't work.

"That's great! Great! Just great! Why wouldn't that be great?! Hope you two had a great time!" I said awkwardly. '_Real smooth Kim…" _ My brain scolded me. Jack looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah…it was really fun…" he answered, awkwardly as well, "We're kind of…uh…dating now," he rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled to himself.

"Oh! That's cool…" I said, trying to hide my disappointment, "just great…"

"Yeah, I guess…uh…so, I'll see you around?" he began walking backwards, towards Donna.

"Yeah, see ya…" I turned around and rushed in the other direction. I went to my locker, got my books, and then went to class. I zipped right past the other guys, even when they called out my name. I was so NOT in the mood for that today…

**A/N Whoa! That was a hard chapter to write. Kind of just a filler, you know, to get Donna in there, and see Kim's reaction to the whole thing… so…Jack is now dating Donna Tobin, huh? How do you feel about that? Hit me up in a review or PM and let me know what you think will happen next, or if you have any suggestions. Thanks! Much love, peanutbutterpickle22 xx **

**Remember: I am run by reviews…the more you review, the faster I can type! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OH MY GOSH! 10 reviews for one chapter?! You guys are amazing (let's pretend there is a heart here)! I just wish you guys had done that sooner! I was starting to lose hope in this story, but now I'll definitely continue :) and I realized I forgot to say this in the last chapter… HAPPY NEW YEAR :D I also forgot my disclaimer. (Oops!) Well, enough of me talking, let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It … Well that one was boring**

**Author POV**

Kim and Donna had been dating for two months. Kim had recently begun to accept the fact that Jack was not 'hers' nor would she probably ever be. Her and Jack remained close friends throughout the couple dating, and even had mock support for them. She always hid the fact that she thought it was disgusting. Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed by Kim's reaction to him dating Donna. Kim didn't know that. She thought that he just wanted to be with Donna. Kim thought he could never like her. Jack thought she could never like him. Boy, were they wrong…

**Jack POV**

After dating Donna for two months, I had only somewhat gotten over Kim. Why was it so hard? It's not like we ever dated. It's not as if we had confessed our feelings or whatever. How could it possibly be so hard to get over someone you just had a little crush on?

(Anyone want to tell me how to do a line break? 'Cause this is just awkward…)

I was sitting on a bench in the school one morning when Donna came and sat next to me. I looked up and smiled, then looked away to keep thinking. She kissed me on the cheek and scooted closer, so she was practically on my lap. I just shrugged it off. I wasn't really in the mood right then.

"Hey Jackie…why are you being so quiet?" Donna asked in a flirty voice.

"Just thinking," I said, playing with my thumbs a bit and looking down at my hands.

"Oh…" she pouted her lip. I just continued to sit and think. "I guess I'll just…leave you to your thoughts, then."

"No, it's fine, you don't have to," I answered half-heartedly, willing her to leave.

"No, I don't want to interrupt anything," she stood up, and I stood up too. I gave her a tight hug. Just then Kim walked by. She stopped and stared. Was she…jealous? No. Couldn't be. She held up a little heart with her hands and mouthed 'awwww' to me and Donna hugging. Definitely not what someone who was jealous would do.

**Kim POV**

I walked around the halls, only to stumble upon Jack and Donna hugging. I stopped for a minute. I filled up with jealous rage standing there. Then I noticed Jack staring at me. Crap. He probably noticed that I looked angry. It was time to fake my happiness. I couldn't have him thinking that I liked him. I was over that…right? So I put on a 'cutesy' face, and made a heart with my hands around them. I mouthed 'awwww' to Jack. He just smiled and chuckled quietly. I started walking away, and was pretty far away from them, when I heard my name called from behind me.

"Hey Jack," I smiled and turned around to face him, "shouldn't you be with your _giiiiirlfriend_?" I put extra emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. He shrugged.

"Ehh, I told her I needed some time alone," he said nonchalantly then walked next to me in silence.

"Well, don't let me keep you," I told him, then continued walking, expecting him to turn and walk away. But he didn't. He kept walking alongside me.

"Nah, I just wanted to get away from her, really…" he trailed off.

"Why would you want to do that? She is your girlfriend…" I asked, confused.

"I guess I just need some space," he shrugged, looking at me and smiling a bit. He looked really good…dark jeans, and a yellow shirt, short sleeved, showing off his muscles…and then his eyes, those gorgeous pools of brown…_ 'Shut up Kim' _my brain scolded me for thinking about him again. I can't fall for him. He has a girlfriend.

We walked around in a comfortable silence with each other for awhile, until the bell forced us to separate and go to our classrooms. I didn't really focus on school that day. I was really just thinking about Jack all day. '_Does he like me? No, he has a girlfriend…but maybe he could? Impossible' _ My thoughts argued with themselves, giving me a dull headache. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. It was going to be a long year…

**Author POV**

Every night, Kim and Jack video chatted on their laptops while they did homework. Sometimes they talked about what was going on in their lives, other nights it was just a comfortable silence. It became a regular thing for them. It was weird when one of them had plans and couldn't call one night. The other would just sit in an unusual silence. It was weird to look at their laptop and only see their screen, not the face of the other.

**Jack POV**

Kim and I were in one of our daily video calls one night, sitting and enjoying each others' presence. We didn't really have a reason why we did it. We would just sit there and listen to the other breathing, occasionally looking up to see our friend's face. I think it was just the comfort of knowing that someone's there.

Anyways, this was one of those nights where we just sat in silence. Nothing really to talk about, just comfortable silence. Not awkward. Just comfortable. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing. Kim looked up at me at the noise, then back down. I checked my phone.

_Donna :) Is Calling_

I ignored the call. Kim looked up again.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" she asked me.

"Nah," I answered, continuing my work. I looked up at her for a moment, and she had a confused look on her face.

"Why not? Don't want to talk to your _girlfriend_?" she put extra emphasis on the last word.

"I actually don't really know why…" I said. I did have a reason though. I was talking to Kim. Well, not really talking, but still.

"It's not like we're talking or anything, just answer it," Kim pointed out, looking confused. I nodded at the logic in her statement, but still didn't pick up. It just didn't feel right. She shrugged and continued on her work. I just watched her for a minute. She really is beautiful… her golden blonde hair, and pale skin… '_Stop it Jack'_ That stupid little voice in my head told me off. I can't think about her like that. I have a girlfriend. I looked back down at my biology homework and sighed.

(Another awkward line break thing)

**Kim POV**

My friend Grace and I were walking around the school one morning. We did that sometimes. It was a nice way to wake ourselves up, and say 'hi' to a couple of friends in the morning. I saw Jack and Jerry walk by, so I smiled and waved at them. They waved back. About twenty seconds later, Jack had grabbed Jerry and was pulling him back the other direction. That's odd. I turned around to see what could possibly be the cause of his sudden change in direction. There she was, turning the corner. None other than Donna Tobin. Weird. Why would he avoid her?

(Let's pretend this isn't awkward for all of us)

"Hey Kim!" I heard his deep voice calling me from behind one day, "Kim, wait up!" I stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" I smiled at him.

"Well, you know how that new movie is premiering tonight? The one with all the vampires and whatnot?" He asked me. I was planning on going to see that movie. I heard it was supposed to be really good.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him, genuinely curious as to why he would even care. It was meant to be a sort of chick flick.

"Donna and I were going to go see it, and I know a lot of other people from school are thinking of going too, so I thought I'd ask if the gang was going, too," He smiled at me. I was planning on seeing it a different night, but a chance to hang out with Jack? Maybe I could change my mind.

"I might go, I'm not sure yet," I answered, and he grinned.

"Great. See you there, maybe?" I he smiled and starting walking backwards.

"Yeah, see you there," I smirked then turned around and walked off. Yeah, I was definitely going.

For the rest of the day, I talked to all of my friends and rounded up a group to go with. It was me, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Grace. A good group of friends to hang out with. I figured that we could just casually 'bump into' Jack at the movie.

**At the movie**

I walked into the theater, and I saw some of my group standing all together in a huddle. I laughed and walked over to them. I walked up to the group, to a chorus of 'hey Kim' s and other assorted greetings. We talked for awhile, then I saw Jack walk in with none other than Donna Tobin.

"Hey Jack," I smiled and waved at him. His girlfriend scowled at me, but he ignored her and smiled and waved back.

When we all walked into the theater together, My friends and I found a spot for all of us to sit at. Donna was being stubborn and didn't want to sit with us. She saw some of her other friends and sat with them. Her and Jack had gotten in a bit of an argument just moments ago, because he refused to hug her. It was just a joke, but she took it way worse than expected. Jack stood halfway between where Donna was sitting, and where we were. He looked conflicted. I called his name.

"You going to sit with your girlfriend, or do you want to sit with us?" He looked back and forth, and shrugged. He gave me an apologetic look, then went to go sit by Donna. Why would he give me that look? Not like I should care. She's his girlfriend, not me. As badly as I wanted to be. No. Stop Kim. You can't. I needed to shake this crush. Or I would just be one of 'those' girls who chased after the guys who had girlfriends . I didn't want to be one of them.

I sat through the movie, often finding myself looking at Jack and Donna. They were sitting very awkwardly. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and she was leaning close to him, willing him to sit up and cuddle. It was kind of funny, actually. He was acting like he was really into the movie, but I could tell he wasn't really. He had a blank, expressionless face the whole time. I think he just didn't want to offend her by not cuddling with her. I just couldn't figure out why.

(…still awkward. Line break)

At school one day, I heard someone talking about Jack and Donna.

"They broke up?" a boy whispered to a girl. He wasn't very good at whispering, because I heard him loud and clear. They broke up? But they were just together a couple days ago. I couldn't have heard right. I searched for Jack or even Donna. I saw Donna crying with some friends. Maybe it was true. I decided it probably wouldn't be the best idea to ask her. I searched more for Jack. He was sitting on a ledge, with his back against the wall. He seemed fine. Very content. It made no sense. I thought he really liked her. I walked towards him.

"True or false…" I began, and he looked up, "you and Donna broke up?" it came out as more of a question than I expected.

"True," He answered, still looking at me.

"I'm going to assume you did it," I said, judging from how badly she was crying.

"Nope. She did it," He said, his stare at me never wavering. That confused me.

"But she was crying," I said, turning around and looking back as if she was going to round the corner any second.

"She didn't really want to do it…I think she wanted me to fight. But I was about to break up with her anyways," he said, leaning back against the wall again, crossing his arms.

"Can I ask why?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"I might tell you some other time, not yet," he gazed off past me, and I wondered what he was looking at.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, then," I said, then walked off. I turned around, and he was just sitting there, smiling to himself. I shook it off and walked away.

**Jack POV**

I smiled as Kim walked off. I wasn't really paying much attention to the world around me. I was glad Donna had broken up with me. I sat alone, and thought to myself. I thought about the gorgeous blonde girl. Not Donna. Kim. I thought about how she had crept her way into my heart, and refused to leave. I smiled again. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was falling for my best friend. And I was okay with that.

I didn't tell Kim the real reason I wanted to break up with Donna. I couldn't tell her that I liked her like that. Not yet. Being with Donna made me realize something. There was no one in the world that I wanted to be with more than Kim Crawford. That's why I broke up with Donna. Because you can't sate someone when you're in love with someone else.

**A/N there's another chapter! I made it extra long, because of how many reviews I got! Now, I was thinking that I could go one of three ways. 1.) I could make another chapter, and have Jack tell Kim everything, and they get together. 2.) I could end it at this. 3.) I could make a sort of epilogue, just summing up the rest of what happens. Review telling me what you think. Keep up the awesome reviewing, I love it! Waking up to 10 reviews was the best New Years gift ever (even though I don't usually get New Years gifts, anyways) ! Oh, and if you want to, please check out my Kick songfic that I recently wrote, called "Mine". That would be awesome. Thanks! Much Love peanutbuterpickle22 xoxo**

**What floats your boat? Mine runs on reviews ;) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! I realized in the last chapter, I screwed up in the end. Jack wasn't supposed to say 'why I broke up with Donna', but 'why I was okay with Donna breaking up with me'. I wrote that at like 1 in the morning, so cut me some slack. Well, even though very few of you actually voted, the winning option was number one, which results in a continuation of this story, but not an epilogue. And, because nobody told me how to do a line break, if I need one, I will have to do more awkward ones… sorry! Enough of me…enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It, you would never see Leo Howard with any sort of shirt that covers his arms…just saying, they are delicious…**

**Author POV**

About a month after the break up, Jack still hadn't told Kim his real reason for wanting to break up with Donna. Kim wanted more than anything to ask him, but she was always afraid of the response. _What if he got mad at her for being pushy? _This is the question that most ran through Kim's brain. Her relationship with Jack meant the world to her at this point, and she would not want to lose it over something so stupid. Jack wanted to tell Kim; you can bet he did. He was just afraid of how she would react. So, they were both in the same predicament. Fear of losing the other.

***In the morning, before school***

**Kim POV**

I woke up in a really good mood one morning. Probably because I had dreamt about Jack the night before. For whatever reason, I could tell that it was going to be a good day. I got up and got ready, then headed out for the day. I was running really early, so I decided to walk to school that day. It seemed right.

When I opened my door, none other than Jack Brewer himself was on the sidewalk, staring up at my house. He noticed that I had opened the door, and could see him, and began blushing furiously and looked away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I shouted at him. I closed the front door and walked towards him.

"I always walk to school. I usually stop here, just in case you ever walk to school, so I could walk with you…" he trailed off at the end, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I guess today's the day it pays off," I winked at him. We both laughed a little, then starting walking in the direction of our school. Even though we were both supposed to go to different schools, we happened to be pretty close to the school. Seaford isn't very big, so no matter where you live, you're pretty close to everywhere. We walked in a comfortable silence for awhile, until Jack spoke up.

"So, I don't think I ever really told you why I was planning on breaking up with Donna before she broke up with me…" he began. I was shocked. I didn't think he would ever tell me. It had already been a month, and I had sort of given up on the idea of ever finding out.

"I don't think you did," I said casually, trying not to be too pushy. On the outside, at least. On the inside though, I was jumping with glee. I had been waiting a month for this very moment.

"Well, I think that I can tell you now," he said, he eyes flickering to meet mine, then quickly shifting his gaze to the ground.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"I know," he said, smiling, "I think I was just afraid of how you would react. It's kind of big…" We stopped walking, and I turned to face him.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll try to stay calm," I reassured him again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"I didn't want to date Donna anymore…because I think- no, I _know…_I'm in love with someone else. I let out my breath. My heart sunk a little. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. I was so excited about him and Donna being over, that I hadn't even thought of the possibility of it being because of some other girl.

"Oh…that's nice," I said, trying to be happy for him, but failing. He looked confused.

"Aren't you going to ask who?" he asked me. It probably seemed to him like the most obvious thing in the world. Of course I would ask, right? Then he would get to tell me all about her the rest of the walk to school. To be honest, I was kind of curious. But I thought it would be better for the well being of the girl and to me if I didn't have a face to put to the jealousy that was growing in me by the second. I shrugged and sighed.

"Fine, who is it?" He could tell that I wasn't very interested. It wasn't hard to read me at that moment. I wasn't trying very hard to cover up my disappointment. Then, he stepped a bit closer. I looked down at my feet.

"Let me show you," he whispered. He was close enough that I could feel his breath against me and it sent a shiver down my spine. I was confused. How could he possibly show me? Unless he was saying that…it's me? He cupped my chin in his hand and moved my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing up against my own. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm in love with _you_," he whispered against my lips, then closed the gap between us. I couldn't believe what was happening. His hands dropped down to my waist and I moved my own to link around his neck. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was finally kissing Jack Brewer! I smiled into the kiss, and I could feel him smiling too. It was something I had never felt before. It wasn't lustful, or hungry. It was sweet, and said a million words that we had both been too afraid to say out loud. He pulled away when breathing became necessary, and we just stood there, looking into each others' eyes for awhile.

"I'm in love with you too," I finally managed to say. He smiled a huge smile, and then pulled me in for a hug.

"I never really liked Donna. I always wanted you," he whispered, making me smile.

**Jack POV**

Finally. I was finally able to tell- well, show Kim how I felt. And I had never felt better in my life. We separated from our hug, and I grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Kim…will you please please please be my girlfriend?" I practically begged her. She giggled her adorable giggle, then nodded.

"Of course, Jack," I smiled bigger than I ever had before. I pecked her once on the lips, before turning to walk to the school.

We walked through the front door, and it seemed that all eyes were on us. Some people looked shocked; others looked like they thought it was the most normal thing ever, while others seemed jealous. Donna Tobin looked at us, then down at our hands, and ran away crying. I didn't feel the least bit bad for her. I saw some guys looking at Kim, and I pulled her closer to me, kissing her on the cheek. TI shot them warning glances, and they instantly looked away. We walked through the halls, fingers intertwined, and I couldn't help but think that everything was perfect. And no one could ever change that.

**A/N Well, that's the end! So sad :'(. I hope all of you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Big thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite my story, it really means a lot. If you're at all wondering, in real life, I didn't actually get the guy…yet. But how lame of a story would that be? Not a very good one. Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**

**PLEASE READ THIS. HERE. NOW. PLEASE. AND THANKS. HERE I GO:**

**Okay, now that this one is done, I am planning on starting a new fanfiction, which will basically be a collection of one-shots based on words, in alphabetical order. So please do look out for it, and shoot me a review or PM if you have any comments. Thanks! xx**


End file.
